The 25 Days of Christmas
by Seito
Summary: [Shonen ai Shoujo ai hints] 25 Drabbles to count down the 25 days left until Christmas. Tinsel, mistletoe, hot chocolate and randomness everywhere! Drabble 25: I'll be home for the holidays... R
1. The Counting Tree

Mesa no own FMA

I must be going sane… 25 drabbles for the 25 days of Christmas and mind you I'm already 6-7 days late… yup just setting myself up failure.

**-THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW!-**

-There is no order to the way drabbles appear in. So yes… I can be talking about the first day of December in drabble number 10 for all you know.

- None of the drabbles are seriously connected so don't expect to read one chapter and expect the next one to be a continuation.

-Rayna Mustang, my OC will be appearing because there are times where her personality fits better then anyone else. Short summary of who she is: She's Roy's twin. Known as the Ice Alchemist and the Ice Queen of Central. Her skills are organizing (which is also her curse) and gathering information. She wears a mask of cold fury during work and is more light hearted and playful around those she cares about. Her love of her life is Riza Hawkeye and they are LITERALLY girlfriends. (So shoujo ai) For more detail information read my other FMA stories. She appears in them.

-Shinka, my OC pet, will also be appearing. Shinka is Ed's cat and loves to cause trouble. She's smart then she seems. For more information on Shinka, read my HP/FMA stories.

-There will be **SHONEN AI/SHOUJO AI** hints. If you don't like then don't read! Shoujo ai shouldn't be too heavy. I like shonen ai more.

Yeah I thinks that it… now on with the story!

--------------------------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

--------------------------------------------

**Drabble 1**

**Counting the Days**

---------------------------------------------

Ed had brought in something unique on the first day of December. It was a small wooden tree with nails in it; placed around it were tiny flat wooden ornaments, each one different. One was a nutcracker, another was Santa, one was bells and another was stars.

"What is that Edward?" asked Riza. A small crowd had gathered around the young alchemist as Ed assembled the tree to a wooden platform that came with it.

Ed grinned. "It's a counting tree."

"Huh?" went the crowd.

Ed placed the tree on an empty table. "On each ornament, there's a number on the back. Today is December first. So you find the ornament with the number one on it." He picked up the star ornament. "And you place it on the nail that has the number one." Ed put the star ornament near the top of the tree. "And you keep on putting on the ornaments on the tree, one per day, until it's December twenty five. By Christmas you'll have a completely decorated tree."

The next day, it was rush to see who would put on ornament number 2.

The following day, another rush to claim ornament number 3…

Then on the day of Christmas when everyone had to work for at least half a day, everyone rushed to Central Headquarters to claim the last and final ornament.

Only to be beaten when Roy fingered the last ornament. "What amusing toys Fullmetal brings." Roy placed the last ornament on the tree. "Merry Christmas, everyone," he said.

---------------_owari_--------------

Drabble 1 done! Only… 24 more to go… aye ah…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Mistletoe

Mesa no own FMA

Drabble 2… hopefully I won't run out of ideas…. –looks around-…. I must be going insane… or was it sane…I can't remember…

----------------------------------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

----------------------------------------------------

**Drabble 2**

**Mistletoe**

-----------------------------------------------------

Ed wasn't sure why there was mistletoe hanging over the doorway to the Colonel's office. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice nagged quietly that something was wrong here and if he valued his life, he would avoid it. Still though, he had to give that bastard –ahem- his commanding officer his latest report and that meant going inside that office.

An irritated look set on Ed's face, already knowing that the smug Colonel was already plotting a way to torment him. Taking a deep breath and preparing for the worst, he walked into Colonel Mustang's office…

And neatly finished his report without a single insult. Ed had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The entire time, Roy didn't do or say a thing. He simply listened to Ed's statement, took his report and then dismissed him. Not a single insulting, annoying, or teasing phrase. It was a hallow feeling, like something missing in a normal routine. Ed couldn't remember if there was ever a time that Roy didn't tease him. Strange…

"Is something wrong, Fullmetal?" asked Roy, watching Ed closely. The younger alchemist hadn't move, becoming strangely quiet.

Startled out of his thoughts, Ed shouted his answer, "No! I mean nothing!" He took several steps backwards, inching away from his superior. There was something strange going on in here. Roy's eyebrow rose. Ed was acting odd.

Roy stood up from his seat, his ever familiar smirk appearing on his face. Ed blinked. "Do you know about the legend of the mistletoe, Fullmetal?"

Ed blinked once more and shook his head. His eyes narrowed briefly, suspicion starting to rise. Roy ignored the look and continued. "It says anyone who stands under the mistletoe must be kissed."

Golden eyes widened in shock as Ed looked up. He was standing under the mistletoe. His eyes focused on the Flame Alchemist, almost daring the older man to try. Roy bent down and kissed Ed on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Edward," Roy said, his smirk growing wider.

"Bastard!"

------------_owari_--------------

… I'm aware that this story is very familiar to my last year Christmas tree… but I couldn't pass up a chance to tease Ed with the mistletoe again. So here's another story about mistletoe. :P

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Christmas Shopping

Mesa no own FMA

Drabble 3…. Ah! I gotta catch up! (So until I do, expect to see two drabbles a day. At least… maybe more…)

Okie doki

-----------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

-----------------------

**Drabble 3**

**Christmas Shopping**

-----------------------

Ed and Al were hiding…

Why?

Simple.

Winry.

Why from Winry?

Simple.

It's Christmas.

What does this have to do with Christmas?

Simple.

They dreaded Christmas shopping.

"Ed! Al! There you are! I spent all day looking for you! Now we gotta hurry! The sales are going to end tonight!"

"We don't wanna go shopping!"

What a shame. We really must pity those two.

-------------------_owari_-----------------

-smile- hoped you enjoy

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Deck the Halls

Mesa no own FMA

Drabble number 4… and it's way too early in the morning to be doing this… -sigh-

----------------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

----------------------------------

**Drabble 4**

**Deck the Halls**

----------------------------------

"Roy…"

Roy twitched once more. There were pine needles all over him. He smelled like a Christmas tree and looked like one too. Dust, glitter, and a few bits of tinsel accompanied the pine needles. "What?" he snapped back.

He was met back with an icy glare and almost instantly his anger disappeared and an old childhood fear quietly took its place. His sister was scary when she was angry. "Hold the tree straight," Rayna snapped back.

Roy let out a sigh. They had been decorating the house since dawn that morning. All that was left was the tree. He was tired, cranky, and covered in tinsel. In short, Roy was not happy. Still, it was better than risking the wrath of his twin.

The next hour had been painfully long. There was a knot in lights and a few broken light bulbs. Then they had to figure out where on earth they had hidden all the ornaments. There were even more tinsel, to Roy's dislike. Then came vacuuming up those evil needles.

"Whew, I think we finished faster than we did last year," Rayna said, taking a seat next to Roy. Like her brother, she was covered in pine needles, tinsel, dust and glitter.

Roy nodded, his former resentment starting to fade away. Granted he might not **-like-** decorating the house but when everything was done, it was definitely worth it.

After all, what's Christmas without a tree, lights and tinsel?

-------------_owari_---------------

One down… 21 more to go!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Christmas Carols

Mesa no own FMA 

Drabble what… 5? 20 more to go….

---------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

---------------------------

**Drabble 5 **

**Christmas Carols**

---------------------------

A group of seven people, standing in the snow.

Two were twitching and itching to attack something.

One was glaring, promising a painful death to someone.

One was hitting his head, wondering why he was doing this.

Two were smiling, having the time of their lives.

And the final one… the one behind this evil plan, was grinning.

"All c'mon! Roy, Rayna, stop twitching. You both look like you're going to have a heart attack or something! Riza, sorry to drag you into this but you can at least stop glaring at me. Edward! Stop hitting yourself! Winry, Al good job! Keep it up!"

"Hughes…" growled Roy and Rayna together. Their looks practically screamed that when this was over, they would hurt him.

Hughes grinned. "Now c'mon! Elysia wants to you hear you guys sing! Now from the top! Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells!"

---------------_owari_-----------------

-snicker- I like this one a lot.. -smile-

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Hot Chocolate

Mesa no own FMA

Number 6 -sing-song voice- Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep them coming! They make me happy :P Take a cookie if you reviewed! -hands over cookie- Almost got 25 reivews -snicker-

-------------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

------------------------------

**Drabble 6**

**Hot Chocolate**

------------------------------

'It's cold,' Ed thought. He stood up and stretched. His body felt stiff. He had been sitting in the library, reading while Al got dragged away by Winry to go Christmas shopping. Outside, the snow was lightly falling from the sky, blanketing the earth in a white sheet. Ed grabbed his coat and walked outside. He really needed something warm to drink.

The snow crunched beneath his feet. Ed stopped for a moment, his breath frosting before him. Central looked beautiful covered in the white snow. Suddenly, he felt something warm on his head. Ed turned around to see Roy standing behind him, holding a cup.

"Here," said Roy.

Ed blinked. "Hot chocolate?" he asked.

Roy nodded. "Hot chocolate always tastes better when it's cold like this." He kissed Ed, the younger alchemist tasting the hot chocolate that Roy had been drinking. Roy smirked. "And they make kisses taste even better." Ed could only blush. There were advantages to hot chocolate.

-------------_owari_--------------

-smile- Another good reason about Hot chocolate

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Snow Tracks

Mesa no own FMA

I get a feeling half of you won't like this drabble… oh well…

----------------------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

---------------------------------------

_Drabble 7_

_Snow Tracks_

--------------------------------------

"Please Riza."

Riza shook her head once more. Before her was a sight only a few people see. Rayna Mustang - the Ice Alchemist, the Ice Queen of Central - on her knees begging her girlfriend to come outside with her.

"Riza, it's a beautiful snowy day. You can't waste this chance!"

Riza shook her head once more. Rayna's eyes narrowed. So that's the way she was going to play. Rayna grinned mischievously. Without another word, she snatched Riza's hairclip and dashed outside. As expected, Riza followed her outside.

"Rayna!" Riza shouted, an annoyed look was on her face.

Rayna merely stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend and took off again. Riza growled and followed. Rayna was such a child sometimes.

By the time Riza had finally caught up to Rayna, their snow tracks darted all over the once smooth white surface. Rayna playfully hugged her girlfriend before putting on her hairclip.

"I don't know why I worry sometimes," Rayna mused. "I know you'll always follow me… your snow tracks are more than enough proof.

----------_owari_--------

hoped you guys enjoyed… -mutters- really need to stop posting early in the morning…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Snow Angels

Mesa no own FMA

Because some people continue to miss it… and I really don't know want any flames… especially before Christmas… **THERE ARE SHONEN AI/SHOUJO AI HINTS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ!**

There isn't shonen ai/shoujo ai in this drabble but as proof from all my work, you can bet that you haven't seen the end of the Roy/Ed drabbles. (Or Rayna/Riza)

-----------------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

----------------------------------

**Drabble 8**

**Snow Angels**

---------------------------------

"Hey, Al, how do you make snow angels?"

Al looked up. Had he had his body back, his face would have shown a confused expression. "Why do you ask, Winry?"

His childhood friend shrugged. "I've never made one before in the snow. I just saw some kids outside making them."

Al thought for a moment. It had been a while since he was able to make snow angels. "Ah, well you lie on the ground and move your arms up and down and legs outwards. Let me show you." He ushered her outside and laid on the ground and began to make a snow angel.

"That all there is to it," Al said.

"I think I get it," said Winry. Yes… it looked simple enough. She couldn't wait to try make one herself.

"Ummm… Winry?"

"Yes Al?"

"Could you help me up? I'm kinda stuck…"

Winry sweatdropped. "Of course, Al."

--------------------_owari_--------------

Err… first time writing them Al and Winry… I usually avoid their characters cause I don't like to write them… so if they're OOC then you know why… some might say this a het pairing… I guess you can call it that if you're looking for the hints (yes I can write normal pairings surprised?)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Tinsel Trouble

Mesa no own FMA

Okay Drabble 9… almost caught up…

---------------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

----------------------------------

**Drabble 9**

**Tinsel Trouble**

------------------------------------

Shinka is a very naughty kitten. It cannot be helped. That is her personality. So is it really a surprise when she causes the latest mess?

No… not really.

What's surprising is what she managed to do…

It all started with long strand of tinsel. Shinka batted it, intrigued by the shiny long object. Then she picked up the strand with her mouth and proceeded to drag it. Suddenly an icy cold wind blew in, causing the tinsel to fly into the air. Shinka growled and leaped, trying to capture her latest toy.

Her claws and teeth tore parts of it, causing small pieces to fly in different directions. She hit the small bookcase causing books to fall down, but she paid no attention to it. The same for the stack of papers she knocked over. And the ink well that had spilled all over the desk… which Shinka stepped in, coating her paws in black ink... So everywhere she leaped, she left black paw prints.

Finally, the wind died and she caught her new toy.

Just then, Roy walked into his office and gaped. His office… was a mess. Papers were everywhere, books were on the ground, paw prints were on the walls, floor and desk. Not to mention all that annoying tinsel… there was only one culprit who could cause all of this.

"SHINKA!"

Shinka paused, hearing someone call her name. She chose to ignore it because it wasn't her master's voice. Now… back to that tinsel…

-----------------_owari_--------------

Hehehe Shinka cause plenty of trouble…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Snow Writing

Mesa no own FMA

Drabble 10…. And it is way too early in the morning… -yawns-

------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

------------------------

**Drabble 10**

**Snow Writing**

-----------------------

Roy Mustang was bored… Of course, there were tons of things he could do, namely paperwork. However, he was bored with that, for doing paperwork was nothing more than an endless routine. He should start on it soon… Riza wouldn't be happy if he didn't.

Roy let out a sigh. Surely there was something else he could. He looked outside the window. It was snowing. Roy blinked… he hadn't even noticed it had started to snow. By now Rayna must be itching to get outside. His sister loved the cold… which meant he should be careful going into the house tonight… He might get hit with a snowball…

Roy then noticed something even more interesting. It involved his adorable boyfriend and fellow alchemist, Edward. Roy wasn't sure what the chibi alchemist was doing outside in the snow. A part of him worried a little in case Ed got sick. However, he pushed those thoughts out of the way, and continued to watch Ed.

Finally, Ed was done with whatever he was trying to do. The blond alchemist looked up at Roy's window and stuck his tongue out at the older man. Roy smiled.

In the snow Ed had written: Love you, baka. Now get back to your paperwork!

-------------------_owari_----------------

I like this one it's really cute –smile-

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Sightseeing

Mesa no own FMA

Wow… 50 reviews already. You guys are the best –hugs- thanks! We're halfway to a 100! And YAY I'm caught up! (So that means we're going down to one drabble a day sorry )

---------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

---------------------------

**Drabble 11**

**Sightseeing**

---------------------------

"All right people! Into the car!"

"Move over, Fullmetal."

"You're already taking up too much space bastard!"

"Brother…"

"Ed! Just move over will you!"

"Mommy! Will we get to see the pretty lights?"

"I'm sure we will, Elysia."

"Aww, my little Elysia is looking more and more adorable each day!"

"Hughes…"

"Relax, Roy."

"Winry! Get you stupid wrench out of your pocket it!"

"My wrench is not stupid!"

"Please you two…"

"Oh, we're going now!"

"Hughes… should you really be driving?"

"Why not?"

"… Just don't get distracted."

"What is there to get distracted by?"

"Pretty lights!"

"Aww…"

"Hughes!"

"Huh? Oh, oops."

"That's it! Pull over! I'm driving!"

"But you don't know where all the best houses are!"

"We're never going to see the lights are we?"

"Don't think so, Riza."

"………. Rayna… how did we all fit in here anyway?"

"I really don't want to know…"

---------------_owari_--------------

haha I run into the same trouble when I go looking at Christmas lights XD

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Gift Wrapping

Mesa no own FMA

This one is dedicated to my aunty. It's her birthday today. –smile-

--------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

-------------------------

**Drabble 12**

**Gift Wrapping**

------------------------

Edward Elric: alchemist prodigy, the eldest brother of the two Elric brothers, state alchemist. And of all the things in the world that he COULDN'T do… would be to wrap a Christmas gift.

Riza, who was passing by at the time, stopped and peered in through the door. "Edward… I don't think that's how you wrap a gift."

Ed twitched. Of course he knew that! What kind of gift is lumpy and covered in glue, tape and ribbons? How could he mess up on something so simple! It was unheard of! I mean it's just taking a box, putting on colored paper, using a little tape and then put on a ribbon then blam! You're supposed to have a gift.

So he sat on the ground, practically pouting at his failure. He looked up when he heard a chuckle. Standing in the doorway stood Roy Mustang. Ed scowled, his mood already sour. "What do you want," he snapped.

Roy chuckled once more. "Nothing, nothing. It's just very amusing to watch you."

Ed glared at the older man. "Why don't you wrap it then if you think you can do better?" His glare intensified.

Roy smiled. "It's much more fun to watch you try to wrap a gift." He walked into the room and picked up the disfigured gift. "It is the thought that counts though." Carefully he undid the ribbons and tape, revealing the plain box that the gift was hidden in.

Leaning down he handed the box back to Ed. "Besides, I'm sure you'll figure out how to wrap it before Christmas." Roy kissed Ed on the cheek.

Ed turned a brilliant red as Roy walked back out.

No sooner had the Flame Alchemist disappeared from sight, did the realization hit Ed. "HEY! Come back! You're supposed to wrap this gift!"

----------------_owari_------------------

XD Poor Ed. Can't wrap gifts.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Christmas Cookies

Mesa no own FMA

-hits head- I hate the final week of the quarter… too stressful… and I hate my chem. teacher… evil… give us so much homework to which no one understands….evilness, evilness I tell you!

---------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

----------------------------

**Drabble 13**

**Christmas Cookies**

---------------------------

"Ummm… Fury?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Baking."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause what?"

"Why so many questions Havoc?"

"I'm curious."

Smoke, the smell of a cigarette

"They're for Santa."

Blink…

"No kidding…"

"Yup!"

Sigh

Grabs the smaller man into a hug

"What am I going to do with you?"

"You can try my cookies."

"Sure… anything for you."

-----------------_owari_---------------

Okay… first time writing this couple… -looks around-

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Gingerbread Houses

Mesa no own FMA

Wah…hate the end of the quarter… too busy.

This drabble has one more of my OCs: Seika Usuyuki. Seika was original created for the Naruto world (which is why she had the ninja like abilities). I guess it's somewhat of a fusion between the two worlds and Seika just happens to live in both. Anyways for the sake of the story, she's Rayna's Second Lieutenant. To know more about her, try my Naruto stories. (She does appear in a few of my FMAs ones but not alot).

-----------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

-----------------------------

**Drabble 14**

**Gingerbread Houses**

-----------------------------

Second Lieutenant Seika blinked at her newest order. "Wha?" she asked.

"Protect the gingerbread house. Is that too hard?"

Seika shook. "No, but err… why?" She looked at her commanding officer.

Rayna Mustang smiled. "It's for Riza-chan! Plus you should do fine. You're a former shinobi from a distant land. You should be able to handle it."

Seika sweatdropped and decided not to ask anything further. Whenever it came to Riza, Rayna sort… just drifted off into happy bliss oblivion. Okay then… so her newest job was to protect a gingerbread house.

And it just so happened that Major Arms and First Lieutenant Swords decide to take a tiny piece like little children taking cookies from the cookie jar. Seriously those two were idiots to think they could steal the gingerbread from Seika. Of course that didn't stop them from trying…

Seika sat next to the gingerbread house. So she had to watch this little thing until this afternoon… what a wonderful way to spend a day. Although it did get her out of paper filing, so it was okay.

That was when the gingerbread house disappeared. "It's ours!" said First Lieutenant Swords. Seika twitched. Rayna wouldn't mind if she personally killed those two, right?

She caught First Lieutenant Swords first. Swords gulped as he felt Seika press her katana against his neck. "Major General Mustang will be hearing about this later. You just stole her gift to a friend. Now where is the gingerbread house?"

Swords began to sweat nervously. "Major Arms has it!"

Seika saw Major Arms running away in the opposite direction. She growled and unsheathed another katana (for she had two.)

"Arms!"

In a few seconds (for Seika was very fast) Seika had Major Arms cornered. "Now, Seika, no need to be so hasty," Arms said, backing away slowly. Then he tripped… and the gingerbread house of went flying. Seika cursed. If that gingerbread house…

Meanwhile, Riza was walking down the hallway. Then out of the blue, a gingerbread house landed in her hands. It was slightly broken, a few gumdrops fell from its place, some of the icing shattered and a few candy canes were cracked but overall it was still in good shape.

Seika meanwhile just stared… Well… at least the gingerbread house was still in one piece…

Rayna showed up behind Riza, curious to what was going on. "Oh. Seika already gave you the gingerbread house." Riza blinked, slightly confused. She wasn't sure where the gingerbread house came from to begin with. Nevertheless she smiled and said "Thank you."

Somewhere in another room, Seika left out a sigh of relief. She never wanted to see another gingerbread house again.

---------------------_owari_-------------------------

Gingerbread houses… after the Gingerbread Festival this past weekend I don't want to see another gingerbread house for a long time… unless I'm the one making them.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Snowflakes

Mesa no own FMA

Okay… this is a super short one… I mean super short. My AN is going to end up longer then it. Probably… not sure… yeah

-----------------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

----------------------------------

**Drabble 15**

**Snowflakes**

----------------------------------

No two snowflakes are the same.

"What are you doing, Roy?"

"Catching snowflakes with my tongue, Edward."

"Oh... Let me try."

Maybe it's just because we don't look hard enough.

----------------------_owari_-----------------------

I find it really ironic for someone who has never seen snow (except for maybe five minutes when I took a vacation to the mainland) can still find it somewhat easy to write about it… Snow is my fantasy dream I guess. XD

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Finding the Right Gift

Mesa no own FMA

YAY! A 100 reviews! W00T! thanks everyone who has reviewed so far! Have a cookie!

Oh and this chapter is for SaturnNeko-san who had the 100th review!

-----------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

-----------------

**Drabble 16**

**Finding the Right Gift**

----------------

"Hey… does anyone know what we're getting the Colonel for Christmas?"

"Hmmm… that's a good question."

"Maybe food?"

"How about a date?"

"Maybe, but she's gotta have plenty of miniskirts."

"Maybe we should get him nonflammable furniture."

"How about all his paperwork?"

"What are you guys doing?"

Evil grins.

-----------------------

"Merry Christmas!"

Roy blinked, then smirked. Well, his subordinates managed to get him a wonderful gift.

"HMM MHH MHMMH MMH HMEHMM!"

Poor Edward, wrapped up in green wrapping paper, gagged with a huge red ribbon on top of his head. Looks like Roy got one alchemist for Christmas.

------------------_owari_--------------

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. The 12 Days of Christmas

Mesa no own FMA

Wow… This already has more reviews then Reimei… wow…

And Christmas break has officially started for me! XD So I give you this drabble, fill of insanity, fun and randomness… XD

--------------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

--------------------------------

**Drabble 17**

**The 12 Days of Christmas**

---------------------------------

"On the first day of Christmas my alchemist gave to me. A philosopher stone for me!

On the second day of Christmas my alchemist gave to me. Two Elric brothers and a philosopher stone for me!

On the third day of Christmas my alchemist gave to me. Three Black Hayates, two Elric brothers and a philosopher stone for me!

On the fourth day of Christmas my alchemist gave to me. Four giant wrenches, three Black Hayates, two Elric brothers and a philosopher stone for me!

On the fifth day of Christmas my alchemist gave to me. FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four giant wrenches, three Black Hayates, two Elric brothers and a philosopher stone for me!

On the sixth day of Christmas my alchemist gave to me. Six death glares. FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four giant wrenches, three Black Hayates, two Elric brothers and a philosopher stone for me!

On the seventh day of Christmas my alchemist gave to me. Seven deadly sins, six death glares. FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four giant wrenches, three Black Hayates, two Elric brothers and a philosopher stone for me!

On the eighth day of Christmas my alchemist gave to me. Eight shiny guns, seven deadly sins, six death glares. FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four giant wrenches, three Black Hayates, two Elric brothers and a philosopher stone for me!

One the ninth day of Christmas my alchemist gave to me. Nine stacks of paper, eight shiny guns, seven deadly sins, six death glares. FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four giant wrenches, three Black Hayates, two Elric brothers and a philosopher stone for me!

On the tenth day of Christmas my alchemist gave to me. Ten silver watches, nine stacks of paper, eight shiny guns, seven deadly sins, six death glares. FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four giant wrenches, three Black Hayates, two Elric brothers and a philosopher stone for me!

On the eleventh day of Christmas my alchemist gave to me. Eleven short jokes, ten silver watches, nine stacks of paper, eight shiny guns, seven deadly sins, six death glares. FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four giant wrenches, three Black Hayates, two Elric brothers and a philosopher stone for me!

On the twelfth day of Christmas my alchemist gave to me. Twelve long letters, eleven short jokes, ten silver watches, nine stacks of paper, eight shiny guns, seven deadly sins, six death glares. FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four giant wrenches, three Black Hayates, two Elric brothers and a philosopher stone for me!"

"Roy… remind me to kill you as soon as this hangover passes."

"-hiccup- What Ed? Sing it again? Sure! On the first day of Christmas!"

Groan… and hides underneath the pillow.

---------------------------_owari_---------------

Try and sing it. I dare you. XD

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Fruitcake

Mesa no own FMA

Wow…. If I knew ch 17 was going to be that popular I would have saved it for the last one. Darn my stories are going to look junk after this. Oh well

-----------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

-----------------------------

**Drabble 18**

**Fruitcake**

----------------------------

Havoc stared at what Major Armstrong just dropped off… Fruitcake. He had never had fruitcake before, but he had heard the stories about no one really eating them and just throwing it out.

He poked and prodded it. It was hard. He took a plastic knife and tried to cut a piece. It broke the knife in half. Havoc thought about it for a moment. Should he really risk himself to try and eat it?

Nah.

Havoc picked it up and walked over to a trash can. It wasn't like it was edible anyways. Just then, he saw a certain chibi alchemist walking down the hallway with his brother. Havoc grinned. There was one way to get rid of the fruitcake without wasting it completely…

"Yo, Edward!"

-----------------_-owari_-------------

Fruitcake… never had but heard the stories. XP Is it really as bad as everyone makes it to be?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Unwrapped

Mesa no own FMA

6 more days people! 6 more days! XD I can't wait!

-----------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

----------------------------

**Drabble 19**

**Unwrapped**

---------------------------

Ed eyed the giant box from Rayna Mustang. The box was at least a good foot taller than him (which caused him to twitch at first). But he'll overlook that since it was a gift and his curiosity was getting the better of him. So Christmas morning, he opened it.

Which turned out to hold another box which held another box and another box and another box and another box and another box and another box and another box and another box and another box and another box and another box and another box… and so on until finally Ed had a box the size of a jewelry box.

He opened it and inside was a note and a chocolate Hershey kiss.

The note said:

_Here's a Hershey kiss. Enjoy it and then go see Roy for the real thing. _

_- Rayna_

--------------_owari_---------------

-giggle- try this on one of your friends (preferably someone who won't get mad at you easily). Get them a small gift and layer with newspaper (or wrapping paper if you have that much) until it's huge. They might get angry at you but it's worth watching. Trust me.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Light Bulbs

Mesa no own FMA

Man… I didn't expect this story to be this popular… oh well…thanks for reviewing so far people. FIVE MORE DAYS!

---------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

--------------------------

**Dabble 20**

**Light bulbs **

--------------------

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because you're helping a friend in need. Besides, I can't do this by myself."

"Wouldn't it be easier to buy new ones?"

"They are new ones!"

"Hughes… you bought these five years ago."

"I never used them! So they're new!"

Sigh.

"Hey, just think of all the times I helped you, Roy."

"Fine. Whatever. But this is the last strand of lights I'm doing. Now pass me another goddamn light bulb. The faster we find out which light bulb is dead, the fast I can get out of here."

------------_owari_-----------

It's really frustrating to find the broken light bulb. It really is. I was doing that a couple days ago. –sigh-

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Guess the Song

Mesa no own FMA

O.o seriously I never thought this story would get over a 100 reviews… or get within shooting distance of 200 reviews… Can't thank you people enough. –hugs everyone-

--------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

--------------------

**Drabble 21**

**Guess the Song**

_------------------_

'_Had a shiny red nose.'_

"I KNOW!" Jumping up and down. "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer!"

"Correct. One more point for Edward's team. The score is Edward's team, eight. Roy's team, eight."

"How about that Colonel! My team is going to beat yours!"

"In your dreams Fullmetal. In your dreams."

'_He was made of snow.'_

"Frosty the Snowman!"

"Umm… thank you Havoc… but next time, don't throw your cake at me or Riza."

"Sorry, madam."

"The score is Edward's team, eight. Roy's team, nine. Here's a napkin."

"Thanks, Riza."

"Keeping dreaming, Fullmetal!"

"Why you…"

"Brother! Calm down!"

'_Dashing through –.'_

"JINGLE BELLS!"

"Okay! No need to yell!"

"A tie. Roy's team, nine. Edward's team, nine."

"WHAT!"

"Complain and I'll turn all of you into ice cubes."

-Gulp-

"No complaints here!"

"Good."

_'You can say there's no such thing as Santa…'_

"GRANDMA GOT RUN OVER BY A REINDEER!"

"Correct Ed. Ed's team, ten. Roy's team, nine."

"Hah! Take that!"

"You still got a long way to go to beat us. My team won't lose."

"-sigh- I need a cigarette."

"Brother! Please calm down!"

"We got them on the ropes, Roy!"

"I know, Hughes. There's no way Fullmetal is going to beat us."

"Afraid you'll be beaten by some children?"

"You tell them, Winry!"

------------------------------------

Rayna let out a sigh and then looked at her girlfriend. "What do you think Riza-chan? Was it a mistake to play this game?" Rayna flicked away a piece of the remaining cake that was left in her hair.

Riza shrugged. "I didn't know everyone was so competitive."

Rayna let another sigh before grinning. "Although I can't wait to see their expression when they realize they're being taped."

Riza grinned back. "Just wait until we mail it to everyone in Central."

---------------------_owari_------------------------

Poor minna-san. They have no idea what Rayna and Riza are planning and Rayna got hit in the face with cake. XP

I was playing Christmas games at a Boy Scouts Christmas party… you'll never believe how competitive parents can be. The boys were completely destroyed… (and I was on the parents' side XD).

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. First Snow

Mesa no own FMA

Drabble 22! Almost done!

---------------------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

-----------------------------------------

**Drabble 22**

**First Snow**

-----------------------------------------

Today was NOT Ed's day. Every thing that could have gone wrong went wrong. He was called short by someone. Another dead end on a rumor about the philosopher's stone. Not mention listening to some lame ass idiot rant about something on why they deserve something bigger and better and that with their so-called evil 'plan' they'll have all the power in the world. Then he still has to write a report to baka Colonel Mustang and Al was trying to hide another cat inside of his body. Plus he got hit with a broom and a rubber ball and got drenched with water because some old lady decided to dump it on him by mistake. Yes… today was not his day.

"Brother," said Al.

Ed looked up to see his brother looking outside the window. "What?" Ed asked in a tired, irritated voice.

"Look outside."

Ed looked out the window. To his surprise, there was something small and white fluttering down from the sky. Slowly a smile came to his face; his anger from the day slowly melting away. "It's snowing," he said breathlessly. The first snowfall had finally come…

----------------------_owari_-----------------------

**Please Review!**


	23. Bells

Mesa no own FMA

Day 23! And I can't believe I got over 200 reviews… O.O Thank you minna-san!

Anyways this chapter is dedicated to **AlienSmile13** for the 200th review!

----------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

----------------------------

**Drabble 23**

**Bells**

------------------------

_Ring-ring_

Seika paused in her work, her sharp ears picking up the sound of bells. Now who on earth would be stupid enough to wear bells?

And Major General Mustang walked around the corner with a couple of red and green bells in her hair.

…. Scratch that last question and no one heard Seika say that.

"Rayna… Major General, why are you wearing bells?" Seika asked.

Rayna paused. "Oh, these bells?" She shrugged. "Riza put them in my hair this morning, and I see no reason to take them out. They're Christmas colors, so no harm."

Seika practically face faulted. She will never understand Rayna and she was not going to bother trying to understand her.

------------------_owari_----------------

Hehe bells. I love wearing bells. They make so much sound XP

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Waiting for Santa

Mesa no own FMA

Drabble 24! It's Christmas Eve everyone! Christmas is here!

--------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

--------------------

**Drabble 24**

**Waiting for Santa**

--------------------

"I can't sleep brother, I'm too excited."

"But if you don't sleep Al, he won't come."

"I know. I wonder if I can stay up and watch him come!"

"You'll never make it, Al."

"Hey!"

Chuckle. "You can try, Al. You'll fall asleep."

"I will not!"

Smile.

"We'll see in the morning."

-------------------------

"We fell asleep!"

"Who cares, Al. We got gifts!"

"YAY!"

--------------------_owari_---------------

hehe I love trying to stay up for Santa. I'll probably keep believing in him until someone decides to break my little happy world… who cares if I'm a teenager, I will believe in him!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. I'll be Home for the Holidays

Mesa no own FMA

The final chapter! (I need to remember time zones… by the time I post, it's tomorrow for most people… )

For **QianYun** Merry Christmas my dear friend!

----------------------------

_The 25 Days of Christmas_

-----------------------------

**Drabble 25**

**I'll Be Home for the Holidays**

-----------------------------

Roy let out a deep breath, watching the cold materialize the heat. It was Christmas Day. Well, night actually. Roy let out an irritated sigh. He was sent away last minute on a mission that kept him away from Edwa- his sister and friends. On top of that, he was about to miss Christmas.

Still, he made a promise to Edward that he'll be home for Christmas. Roy intended on keeping that promise.

So if it meant trudging through three feet of snow while a heavy snowstorm beat down on him, then so be it. Of course, hat didn't mean he enjoyed it. Roy growled. It was times like these when he wished he had taken Rayna's advice and learned some ice alchemy. Not that you could really do any alchemistic reactions in this snowstorm. Nevertheless, he will NOT give up!

Christmas… It was a wonderful time of the year. It was a time to be with friends and family; a time of pure joy and happiness. Perhaps even love.

Unfortunately, Roy wasn't with family and friends at the moment. There was still quite some distance between him and his house. And he was most certainly not happy to be outside in the cold after being forced to go on a last minute mission. But he would not give up.

After all… he promised a certain chibi alchemist that he would be home for the holidays.

------------------

It seemed like an eternity. Finally, Roy managed to stumble home. He let out a breath of relief. It felt like he had been wandering in the snow for days. Right now, safety and warmth was just a few steps away.

Shortly after he knocked, the door opened. Roy drew in a sharp breath. The one person he wanted to see was standing right in front of him.

Golden eyes blinked with a hint of curiosity before realization appeared and happiness rushed in. The next thing Roy knew, he was in a breathtaking hug. "You're home," said Edward with pure happiness. "You're home."

Roy smiled and placed his head on top of Ed's. "Yeah, I'm home."

------------------_owari_---------------

Honestly… I didn't like this one… I really didn't. It's not my best… and I could have done better, but I'm out of time so… yeah… Meh. I always screw up on the last one…. Anyways… (Ooo and I just realized that this was my 55th story on ff. net yay for me!)

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
